Total Drama: A-Z
by OctoRiter
Summary: When Chris takes a vacation, two rookies, Bryce Tendel and Ashton Gray, step up to the plate to become host! 26 teens with a different starting letter, A-Z, compete for one million dollars! Who will win? Special thanks to cragmiteblaster for inspiring me.
1. Day 1, Part 1- Reality Check

**Chapter 1: Day 1, Part 1. Reality Check.**

 **Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Total Drama or anything related to it. I also don't own the alphabet theme. I got that idea from CragmiteBlaster who says he got it from Frank15. Check out both of their stuff! However I do own the 28 O.C.'s mentioned in the story, so please don't steal. Thank you. I am only putting this here once. So remember this disclaimer!

 **Note:** This is my first story! Sometimes, I won't be able to update as much as I can, due to not being around a computer a lot. I hope to have positive reviews and to learn as a writer. An OctoRiter. Enjoy!

The sun was rising on the island we all know and love, but the man we know wasn't there. Instead there were two men in their 20's. One man looked ready to host, while the other was completely eager to start.

"Hello, world! This is Total Drama A-Z, the show where teenagers have their emotions tested for money!" the first man said. "You're probably wondering where Chris is."

"He's on a vacation! Lucky stiff!" the second man popped up.

"Ashton! We have to do the intro!" the first man yelled.

"Sorry, Bryce." Ashton said.

"Its OK. Let's be honest, we all know the rules of Total Drama, so why bother explain? I'm your host, Bryce Tendel."

"And co-host, Ashton Gray!" Ashton piped up.

Bryce only sighed. "Let's introduce our contestants!" he said.

 **(Cruise Liner) -Poolside**

One cruise liner was heading to the island with 26 contestants. Most were having fun. (I'll go in alphabetic order)

Aaron was by the pool. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap, white T-Shirt, shorts, and black tennis shoes. His messy brown hair was well hid in his cap. Also, he _loves_ skating. He just messed up on a trick, due to someone clothes-lining him.

"uhh…" Aaron slurred. "What was that for?"

The person standing above Aaron was a pale person with short black hair, a black shirt with a skull on it, shorts, and boots. His name was Butch.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay out of my way. Because skaters like you don't make it far in this game. Guys like me do." he threatened.

"Um, ok?" Aaron answered confused as Butch walked away.

Connor walked over to Aaron to help him off the ground. Connor had medium blond hair, an orange shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just jealous that we're going to outlast a guy like him." said Connor confidently.

"Yeah, but I'm bummed because I didn't finish my trick." Aaron said while looking glum.

"You'll be able to do it later. We got all season."

"Yeah, you're right." Aaron said getting a tad happier.

 **Other Poolside**

Donna and Eric saw the whole thing take place. Donna is what can only be described as a "princess". She had a yellow dress, was a brunette, and wore high heels. She even had the crown. Meanwhile Eric was fairly tan, very short black hair, a white tank top, jeans, and boots. Currently, Eric was trying to start conversation. Keyword being: _try._

"Look, you've been complaining ever since you sat next to me. Why did you sit next to me in the first place?" Eric said irritated.

"Please, you're just the only person here that not as crazy as everyone else. You're at least tolerable." Donna sneered.

 _Unlike you._ He thought."Whatever."

 **Somewhere**

Meanwhile Fiona and Ginny were talking. Fiona, despite having a princess name, was a total tomboy and had red hair. Ginny also had red hair, and was short.

"So why did you audition for Total Drama?" Ginny asked.

"I wanna win the money so I can get a better home." Fiona replied. "Mine's kinda falling apart. And hopefully..."

"Hopefully what?" Ginny teased.

"Not important." Fiona said quickly.

"O...k then."

 **Somewhere Else**

Hillary, Ivy, Jenna, and Kimberly were having a girl talk, but we don't know what about. Hillary was a silent girl, with long blond hair and a white and blue skirt with high heels. Ivy had short brown hair, a green shirt, and jeans with tennis shoes and she loves the jungle. Jenna, the cheerleader, was blond (but was NOT dumb, she'll make you know it) and wearing the normal cheerleader apparel. Kimberly was a nonstop chatterbox, wearing a black shirt, shorts, and heels. Since we can't hear the conversation, let's move on.

 **Deck**

Logan and Miles were laying on pool chairs talking. Logan had black hair, blue hoodie, jeans, and a red hat. Miles had blond hair, a red shirt, and shorts. Or at least they were trying to talk due to Miles keep asking where he is.

"I said, for the fourth time, you're on a show called Total Drama!" Logan yelled.

"Oh… … … where am I?" Miles asked a _fifth_ time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Logan yelled as he got up and walked away.

"Wait, Logan! Or was his name Lou?" Pondered Miles for a moment. He shook his head. "Wait!"

he yelled running after him.

 **Party Deck**

Nathan and Olive were on the party deck. Nathan was posing for a picture that Olive was painting. After all, she is a painter. While Nathan is the calm, popular type of people, with long brown hair, a red hoodie, and jeans. Olive is blond, has a white t-shirt, and jeans.

"How long do I have to stay like this?" Nathan strained.

"Shush!" she exclaimed. "The picture requires patience and concentration."

"Can't. Hold." said as Nathan began to fall.

"Done!"

Nathan fainted. Olive looked at him.

"Small price to pay for a painting."

 **Other Room**

Paul and Robbie fell for a joke by Quinn as they were in a room. Paul has brown hair, glasses, a white shirt, and shorts. Robbie has a blue hoodie, shorts, and black hair. Quinn has red hair, short, a green shirt with a rubber chicken on it, and jeans. They both fell for the double joy buzzer.

"Ow!" Robbie yelped. "You'd think I learn after the third time."

"Some people never learn." said Quinn.

Meanwhile Paul was thinking to himself. _I'm going to play a lethal game. Hopefully jokester girl will be the first to go. She'll only get in the way._ _She'll learn not to insult my intelligence._

"Whatcha thinking, Paul?" Robbie asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothin'."

 **Juice Bar**

Shaun, Tess, Ulayla, and Veronica were at the juice bar. Shaun believed in vampires, but was not obsessed with them. He has a grey shirt, and shorts while having blond hair with a hat. Tess was smaller than everyone else at the juice bar, and has dyed purple streaks in her brown hair. A blue shirt and shorts was her ensemble of outfit. Ulayla was half Russian, had light brown hair, a white sweater, and sweatpants. Veronica was ready to play hardball, had a black shirt, shorts, and blond hair.

"And my Uncle Carl swears to me he saw a vampire. I don't know whether to believe him or not." Shaun said.

"Follow what you believe is right." Tess had said. "Unless it's something bad, like kidnapping."

"Don't worry. I know what you meant. Ulayla, why are you wearing a sweater in summer? Isn't it hot?" Shaun asked.

"Well, I'm used to the heat, and I like this sweater." she replied. "I hope all four of us make it far, right Veronica?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Well, let's just have a fun time playing the game." Veronica suddenly said. _Before they can ask me anything stupid._ She thought.

"That we can do." Tess said.

 **Pool**

Wally, Xavier, Yoko, and Zelda were hanging out in the pool. Wally was the smartest of them. He was short, has short brown hair, wears a brown jacket, and jeans. Xavier was antsy, had orange hair, short, and orange shirt with white stripes and jeans. Yoko was half Japanese, long black hair, and had a Yoshi shirt and plain jeans. Zelda is from India and is a princess. She has to wear the dress whenever she has free time. No one was talking, because the pool was relaxing and they decided there was nothing to talk

about.

 **On the Island**

"Wow, they look like quite the cast, don't they, Bryce?" Ashton asked.

"Yep. All the more reason to do this!" Bryce said as he pushed a button.

Instantly, the boat went tail up and a slide was extended to the island with everyone sliding down to the beach, screaming as they went. Once everyone was on the island, the boat returned to normal, and drove away.

 _Theme Song_

"What was that for?" Connor asked, angrily.

"Pure entertainment. Welcome to Total Drama!" Bryce announced.

There were scattered moans of not caring.

"Um, what about our luggage?" Donna asked, miffed.

Raining bags of luggage were hitting the island, one hit Donna on the head, knocking her unconscious.

"...What about it?" Ashton asked, sarcastically.

"Anyway, the cabins are in the woods, and the confessional is between the cabins."

 **Confessional**

 **Connor:** The hosts are _psychotic._

 **Butch:** I came here to _win._ I want the money to buy a PS4, or something, and wreak havoc with the bits of the money.

 **End Confessional**

"You're first challenge, is to navigate the maze." Stated Bryce. "An easy first challenge if you will."

"What about teams?" Asked Quinn.

"Teams will be decided in which rank you cross the finish line in the middle of the maze." Said Ashton. "First 13 are the first team, and we'll regroup here after the challenge. And no one will be voted off today!"

Most cheered, while Butch scowled.

 **Front of Maze**

Aaron grinned. He liked a challenge like this.

Fiona approached him. "You're pretty ready for the challenge, huh?"

"Yeah, people think skaters aren't that smart. But I am skilled _and_ smart!" Aaron said.

"You'll prove them wrong then." she stated.

"Thanks."

The air horn sounded and everyone knew that's what the signal is. They all ran into the maze.

"What will happen on the next exciting episode? Find out next time, on Total Drama A to Z!" Signed off Bryce.

"The show with saner hosts." Ashton pointed out.

 **How's that for a start?**

 **Please put positive criticism on how I can become better. See you next time!**

 **-End-**


	2. Day 1, Part 2- My Team Sucks

**Chapter 2: Day 1, Part 2- My Team Sucks**

 **Note** : I know, long time for an update, but you know the reason. (no computer is open forever) Also I got addicted to We Bare Bears. (what? It's a good show) Plus my procrastination curse. Otherwise, enjoy!

 **Inside the Maze**

Ivy was having the time of her life. She loved the jungle, so the maze was the second best thing, because it was sort of like a jungle. She was running super fast around every corner… but that proved to be unsafe as she collided into Tess.

Tess just responded with: "Ow!"

"Oh sorry! I got super excited in this challenge." Explained Ivy as she staggered from the collision.

"OK, um… do you want to go to the center with me? It wouldn't hurt for us to be on the same team." asked Tess.

"Sure! Away!" exclaimed Ivy as she ran off.

"Wait!" Tess asked as she ran after.

 **Confessional**

 **Tess:** That could've gone better. But like momma said, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Woo!

 **Ivy:** I get super excited easily. One of my best traits. (she smiles) Hopefully that can get me far in the world of Total Drama.

 **End Confessional**

Aaron had entered with Fiona. Fiona was asking about his skating hobby.

"So, you've did a 720 before?" she asked?

"Yeah, on total accident, too." Aaron answered as he tried to look modest. "So, you're a tomboy with a princess name? I see bits of irony." he teased.

"Ha ha." she replied sarcastically. "Daddy thought it was a good name."

"That's cool."

There was silence for a while.

"...Do you like pancakes?" Aaron asked suddenly.

"Who doesn't?"

 **Confessional**

 **Aaron:** What? I get nervous when I talk to girls. Especially beautiful girls like Fiona. (He realizes something) Wait, I didn't mean that! I mean, I did, but- AHH! When did talking become complicated?

 **Fiona:** He seemed nervous. Maybe it was first challenge jitters. I have some of that myself now.

 **End Confessional**

Wally was not having a good time. He is claustrophobic, so this wasn't great for his health. He is currently panicking.

"That way's no good either. Oh where's the middle at? AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He ran right into Xavier, and Wally fell unconscious.

Xavier was conflicted on what to do.

"My parents didn't raise a bad guy." he said as he started to drag Wally behind him.

 **Confessional**

 **Xavier:** We could be friends. He looks smart, and I would like to have a guy like that on my team. I want to have a best friend, let's just hope my condition doesn't ruin it.

 **End Confessional**

Robbie was walking alone. He was super close to the centre.

"Hopefully I'm close." he said. "It doesn't hurt to technically win the first challenge."

He heard someone coming, but it was just Eric who found Xavier and Wally, the latter still being unconscious.

"He's unsurprisingly light." said Eric as he was carrying him now. He also noticed Robbie. "What's up?"

"Well, I think I found the middle." he said as he pointed to the finish line.

"Awesome!" Xavier yelled as they all walked across it.

"We have the first set of people across!" Bryce said, as he came from out of nowhere. {1}

"Amazing! We're the first ones!" Celebrated Robbie.

"That's right, you're now all on the same team!" Ashton said.

"What's the celebration about?" Asked Logan as he walked over the finish line.

"There's your new teammate!" Bryce said to the four.

"Cool." Logan said.

 **Confessional**

 **Logan:** Truth? I really don't wanna be on Miles' team. I don't think my sanity could take it.

 **Wally:** When I woke up, we were at the middle. I don't even know what happened, but the last thing I remember is me running into someone. Hopefully I can find them to say I'm sorry.

 **End Confessional**

"So you're a painter?" asked Hillary.

"Yeah, I painted a picture of Nathan before we were violently thrown off the cruise." said Olive.

"That's cool." Ginny said. "Hopefully we're not on the same team as Butch. He gives off a bad vibe.

"Yeah, but I don't see him in the middle!" Hillary said happily.

As said the three girls ran across the finish line and joined the five guys.

"Do we have to stay here, waiting?" Olive asked.

"Yes!" Ashton said sarcastically.

"Great."

 **Confessional**

 **Olive:** He didn't have to sound like a prick while saying that.

 **End Confessional**

Ulayla and Zelda were walking with each other. Zelda was a good tracker, so they were about done. Currently Ulayla finished a story.

"Wow, that's scary." Zelda admitted.

"Yeah, my jacket barely got out of that horrid drying machine. Is favorite jacket. When did you learn to track?"

"Girl's gotta have a hobby outside royal dinners and banquets. Here we are!"

Sure enough, they both walked over, making the official team count to 10. They both sat down where everyone else was.

"And now we're entering the second hour of the waiting game." droned Logan sarcastically. Everyone looked at him angrily.

"Sorry."

 **Confessional**

 **Logan:** Try to lighten the mood, people.

 **End Confessional**

"So, what you're saying is, I can torment the people here, and you will make sure I don't leave the island because of it?" Butch asked.

"That's what I'm saying." said the person he was talking to.

"Awesome! This season will be hell for the others! Thanks, Paul."

Paul just looked smugly at him. "I'm here lookin' out for you. There's the finish line.

As those two walked across, Ginny suppressed the urge to scream.

 **Confessional**

 **Paul:** He's a threat, so he has to be on my side, besides where else was he supposed to go? I'm gonna dump him around the merge anyway, don't want him to overthrow me.

 **Ginny:** Great. Hopefully there's and early team swap.

 **End Confessional**

Kimberly was with Veronica and Miles. Veronica was this close to hurting Miles, but Kimberly had second thoughts.

"I'm losing brain cells talking to him! Can't you think of something?" screamed Veronica.

"Hmm… hey Miles!" Kimberly addressed.

"Yes?"

"If you keep quiet until the challenge is over, I'll give you some candy!"

This shut him up. He loved candy. He nodded in agreement.

Kimberly turned to Veronica. "Happy, now?"

"Yes, thanks Kim."

"It's _Kimberly."_ she corrected.

"Sorry." she said half-angrily.

 **Confessional**

 **Kimberly:** No offense to Veronica, but I really hate it when people call me Kim. It sounds too stuck-uppish. You agree, right?

 **End Confessional**

Ivy and Tess were close to the finish.

"It would be awesome to win the first challenge, don't you think, Tess?" Ivy asked.

"Technically, this isn't a challenge. It just makes the teams." Tess pointed out.

"I suppose you're right."

They heard screaming as Connor ran past them with a bug on his face.

"GET IT OFF! SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled.

Ivy then punched off him, making it scurry away in fear. Connor was reeling from the punch as it sort of affected him too.

"Thank. You." he said out of breath.

Tess was amazed. "That was awesome! You were like: 'BAM' and it was like: 'Oh no, help me!'"

Ivy could only look modest. Just then Shaun, Jenna, Yoko, Donna, Nathan, and Quinn arrived where the three were.

Quinn broke the silence. "So, uh, this is awkward. Only one spot is left, huh?"

"It seems like that." Nathan said.

"So who crosses first?" Jenna asked.

As someone would say, the calm before the storm, because a fight broke out, screaming why they should cross. But while they were fighting…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… a figure known as Nathan slipped out and crossed the finish line.

"We have our teams!" Bryce exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" everyone fighting asked.

The walls of the maze sank into the ground as Ashton hit a button. Everyone out in the maze realized how close they were.

"At least we're on the same team." Aaron said optimistically to Fiona.

"That we are." She replied happily.

"Well, my team sucks." Donna said.

"SHUT IT!" everyone else said in unison.

"Enough of the squabble, funny enough as it is. Come to see your cabins!

 **Campgrounds**

Two crappy cabins were in front of them.

"You're kidding, right?" Donna asked.

"Nope! This is where you will bunk for as long as you stay here! But first: Butch, Eric, Ginny, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Olive, Paul, Robbie, Ulayla, Wally (who is awake, btw), Xavier, and Zelda, you guys will be known as the Rabbid Badgers!

No one looked enthused by the teamname.

"Uh… woo?" Robbie "cheered".

"That's the spirit!" Ashton said. "So, Aaron, Connor, Donna, Fiona, Ivy, Jenna, Kimberly, Miles, Quinn, Shaun, Tess, Veronica, and Yoko! You guys will be known as the Yelling Geckos!

They mumbled as it was a slightly better sounding name.

"You guys can do whatever you want until tomorrow at noon, where the next challenge will begin. Ciao!" Bryce said as he left along with Ashton.

They all went to do various things that I will explain in the next chapter.

 **Dock of Shame**

Bryce stood alone on the Dock of Shame, waiting to give the outro.

"How's that for an exciting first episode? How will Connor repay Ivy's favor? What will Paul and Butch do first? And will Donna ever be nice? Find out next time on Total Drama A to Z! How's that, McLean?"

 **Ugh, this took a lotta time out of me. But it had to be done. Hopefully you have a favorite, because next episode, someone's leaving!**

 **{1}- Please no RKO jokes.**

 **If I used a team name from someone else, please tell me in the reviews, so I can change it. Otherwise, bye!**

 **-OctoRiter**

 **-end-**

 **Next Time**

 **Teams have to guess embarrassing secrets about each other. Hilarity and strategy ensues!**


	3. Day 2, Part 1: Secrets? Not Anymore

**Note: ONE YEAR LATER, THE RETURN OF MY FIRST STORY! I have severely neglected this one, due to other popular stories like Cleotak, and PokeDrama. But, I shall work out some chapters for this story before it ever goes on hiatus like that. Here is the return…**

 **Of Total Drama: A to Z.**

 **00 New Morning 00**

Bryce and Ashton were on the dock of Wawanakwa. They were definitely ready for the first intro of the show. Bryce flashed a smile.

"Last time, on the first episode of Total Drama: A to Z; we were introduced to 26 new campers, like big baddie Butch, devious strategist Paul, skater Aaron, prankster Quinn, and others!"

"The first 'challenge' was trying to find the middle of the maze. This one challenge determined team standings and names! It's the Rabid Badgers VS the Yelling Geckos!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Hopefully people didn't forget." Bryce said cryptically. {1}

"What will happen on Total Drama: A to Z?!"

 **00 RB Camp 00**

Logan was stretching for the upcoming challenge. He didn't want to lose due to a hamstring. Nathan was walking up to him.

"Hey man."

"Hi, what's up? You stretching too?"

"Might as well." said Nathan as he started stretching too. "I was just wondering what you think the twists might be."

"Twists?"

"Yeah, every showing of Total Drama had their stupid twist that got a cool person out."

"Well, I got no idea, but if you want, we can start an alliance. I'm kinda glad you were the one that crossed that line last."

"Ok. But why are you that happy?"

"You know that M contestant? Miles? I don't think he's all there, and I didn't want to take my anger out on him."

"Well, just remember that. I'll disperse, we don't want people on to us."

 **0000**

 **Nathan: Well, that prepared me for the challenge. Otherwise, pretty sure this is the first alliance!**

 **0000**

 **Logan: I have no ill will to the guy, but sometimes I wonder if he knows where he is at times.**

 **0000**

 **Miles: -looks at a moth- Woah, a butterfly…**

 **0000**

Wally was making sure the campfire from last night was put out. One ember spark landed on his sleeve. He started trying to put out the fire. Xavier ran up with a bucket of water and poured it on Wally. He gasped for air a little bit, but got his breath back.

"-gasp- -gasp- Thanks, Xavier, but I could've put it out without it."

"Sorry, I'm known to overreact at most points of my life."

"It's ok. I overreact too. Especially in the maze the other day."

"Wasn't your fault you're claustrophobic."

"Thanks again for doing what you did yesterday though."

"No problem."

 **0000**

Olive was painting a picture of Eric. Olive's goal was to paint a portrait of every contestant.

"Done!" she exclaimed.

Eric looked at his picture. "That's pretty good. How long have you been painting?"

"Ever since I was 3." she said modestly. "They said I had the best finger painting in the preschool."

"Congrats, how many contestants have you painted?"

"Besides you, only Nathan and Yoko." she said as she pulled up theirs. Nathan's had a smirk as if he thought he would be the winner, while Yoko beamed as she held up her fingers in peace signs. They had signatures at the bottom by the artist, and the one that was painted. Eric put his initials in the bottom right corner. He noticed Yoko's had the word "Kawaii" by her name. He smiled.

 **0000**

 **Eric: There's no reason to worry about the show so far, so why not talk to the others and have fun here? This place is amazing.**

 **0000**

 **Olivia: Besides the obvious hobby, I also like skating, ice cream with pistachios, and 21 Pilots. Something to get out besides a whole season of telling you how much I paint.**

 **0000**

 **00 YG Camp 00**

Aaron was on the roof of the boys cabin, with skateboard in hand. He set of a makeshift half-pipe. He looked like he was going to jump to it for a trick. The other boys were looking at him to see if he would fail.

Shaun was preparing for the worst, Connor felt bad as the cameraman and looked up in worry, and Miles was confused as always.

"Dude, you're a good 10 feet higher than the half-pipe! Get down before you hurt yourself please!" Connor negotiated.

"You just make sure this awesome trick goes viral!" Aaron shouted back.

Some of the other girls heard the yelling and walked up.

"What is skater boy doing?" Veronica asked.

Fiona didn't even need to be told. "Aaron, that does look like a big drop!"

"But. This is gonna be awesome!"

"Aaron!"

"Fine…" he said, sighing.

But, he slipped. (yeah…) He fell backwards off the roof, screaming. The teammates screamed too. Connor accidentally hit Record. Before he faceplanted, he put his feet on the board and tried to land it. Which he did! He sailed over the pipe and landed perfectly. All of the guys cheered (and Miles stopped due to confusion, but no one got mad at him.) People were congratulating him. Donna approached.

"UGH! SO WHAT?! Other people need sleep, too!" she whined as she stormed off.

"…And that ruined the mood." Connor noted.

BRRT!

The loudspeaker went off.

"Campers! The first official challenge begins when everyone reports to the shipwreck in the ocean!"

"There's a shipwreck?" Tess asked. Shaun shrugged.

 **0000**

 **Tess: You'd think that'd be easy to see on the first day…**

 **0000**

 **Ivy: Tess woke me and the rest of the girls up due to the first challenge starting. A shipwreck!?**

 **0000**

 **Yoko: So far, this has been a good vacation. Everyone is so nice, except for that boy in the skull shirt. I do love that painting that one girl did. -she holds up a smaller copy- She calls this "wallet size". Whatever that means!**

 **0000**

Bryce had gathered everyone to the beach.

"This old ship was known as the S.S. Cleotak. Before it was protected by laws, it used to be a holding ground for natives known as the Cleotakis. They were wiped out due to starvation, and this crashed ship didn't help their case. It crashed into Wawanakwa, and has stayed ashore. And that's where you will be competing today!"

Paul didn't listen to the history lesson, but Robbie thought it was very interesting.

"There are 13 seats on each side of the ship, divided by the teams. Here's how it works. Every round begins with a random secret, and whoever's secret it is, has a choice to own up or not. If you do, you have a chance to knock out someone from the challenge!" Ashton explained. "When one team gets down to only one person, the other team wins! Go find your team's sitting arrangements."

 **0000**

 **Hillary: It's Day 2, and we're opening secrets to the audience already? I though that would be right before the halfway point.**

 **0000**

 **Jenna: I'd rather not open up anything. This is not for secretive people like me.**

 **0000**

 **Quinn: Huh, when you think about, I feel like I haven't seen my family in a year. Homesickness, maybe?**

 **0000**

 **Butch: Secrets are for p*ss*es. I got nothing to lose.**

 **0000**

 **Ulayla: Secrets, huh? Good thing _I_ have an amazing poker face.**

 **0000**

 **Kimberly: F*ck.**

 **0000**

 **The rest of Day 2 will come in a little bit. I plan to get at least a few eliminations out before I go working on something else. Should I do an Aftermath segment in the future? Help me decide.**

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Rabid Badgers:**_ **Butch, Eric, Ginny, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Olive, Paul, Robbie, Ulayla, Wally, Xavier, Zelda**

 _ **Yelling Geckos:**_ **Aaron, Connor, Donna, Fiona, Ivy, Jenna, Kimberly, Miles, Quinn, Shaun, Tess, Veronica, Yoko**

 **Next Time:**

 **-OctoRiter**


	4. Day 2, Part 2: Spilt Beans

**Note: -sees last chapter- Well, the "Next Time" slot was empty. Don't worry. It's fixed in this one.**

 **000**

The teens were strapped into their seats to start the challenge. Ashton handed Bryce some cards, and Bryce called the attention on himself.

"Alright, let's begin! The first card goes to the Badgers! Which camper played a single game of hide-and-seek and was hiding for _15 hours_ before being found by the police in their home?"

Some of the teammates were laughing, even the Geckos were chuckling a little bit. Ginny pressed her button while smirking.

"I thought my friends were still playing. Turns out the only thing they were playing was a prank." she said.

"Ginny, who will you eliminate from the challenge? You can only eliminate one of the Geckos."

"I choose… Aaron."

"Well, I'm okay with that. How do I get out?"

His seat suddenly launched up from the ship and into the water below. His seat belt became undone when he launched.

"Not cool, man!" Aaron said when he surfaced.

After he swam up, Bryce continued with the questioning.

"Geckos! Which one of you has never had a date before? And it goes without saying, but it's not Aaron, due to him not being able to press a button."

The team kept looking at other people with skeptical faces. But, to some surprise, Ivy hit her button.

"I don't think the boys at my school like me. And I vote Paul."

"Win for the teeeEEEEEEEEE-!" he started when he got launched.

"Badgers, which one of you guys got kicked out of elementary school, for multiple accounts of reckless behavior?"

Butch gladly pressed his button. "I liked hurting the other kids for looking at me the wrong way, after double digits, my parents stopped caring and I got taken out. Oh, I vote Kim."

"It's KimberlyyyyyyYYYYYYYY-" she sneered before getting launched.

 **000**

 **Kimberly: How hard is that to understand? Kim. Ber. Ly.**

 **000**

"Geckos, which one of you accidentally hacked into the President of the United States' database?"

Miles hit his button automatically.

"What are you doing, imbecile?" Donna insulted. "Someone else had to hit the button!"

"No, he's correct." Ashton stated.

"WHAT?" the Badgers exclaimed.

"Oh, that story." Miles remembered. "Some guys in fancy suits showed up, asked me how I got in, and after I told them, they said I could go work for the Service that is Secret when I am older. Pretty funny, huh?"

Logan almost choked on his spit.

"Who are you eliminating?"

He looked and saw his friend from the cruise. "Hi, Logan!" he said as he started waving.

"How dare youuuUUUUU-" Logan screamed.

 **000**

 **Logan: Are you kidding me. He's a computer prodigy, and he doesn't even know it? F**k my life.**

 **000**

 **Ulayla: That's a little bit surprising.**

 **000**

"Badgers, which one of you ate 3 cockroaches, while upside down?"

Most of the campers were disgusted. After a while, no one pressed the button.

"Oooooohhhh…we got no one? Well, Geckos, choose whose being launched." Ashton said, smirking.

"What?! That's not fair!" Hillary exclaimed.

"Sure it is." Bryce started. "You didn't own up, so you lose a member. Not that hard to understand." Hillary just silently fumed. Connor chose for his team.

"We chose Eric."

"Thanks actually." he said as he sprang up.

"Geckos, who had an embarrassing sports related accident in freshman year?"

They were looking around to see any athletic people, but there were none. After a look of embarrassment, Jenna pressed the button.

"How did you get that?" she mumbled.

"You play those barbaric games?" Donna asked.

"No, contrary to popular belief, cheer-leading _is_ a sport. I vote Ginny."

She didn't say anything as she was blasted.

"Badgers, which one of you accidentally got wasted at a friends house?"

Ulayla sheepishly pressed her button.

"First of all, she said it was okay…"

"So, who you choosin'?"

"Veronica."

As she was experiencing lift-off, the Geckos were asked another question. "Which one of you 'accidentally' went into the other sex's locker room?"

"Really, one of us is a perv?" Connor asked in disgust.

After a while, no on pressed their button, which prompted the Badgers to talk about their elimination.

"Prankster." Butch pointed. Quinn was happy when she blasted off.

 **000**

 **Quinn: -checks something off of a piece of paper- Flying. Check!**

 **000**

 **Paul: About time, Butch. She shouldn't have lasted that long in the first place.**

 **000**

 **Shaun: First, I'm _not_ a perv. I couldn't read 3 years ago, so I accidentally went into their room. Luckily, no one was, you know, uh-… Screw this confessional. -walks out-**

 **000**

"Badgers, which one of you listens to… Dustin Beiber once a day? Ew." Bryce added.

Butch gagged, while Robbie and Wally gagged. Zelda hit her button.

"What, is he not good?" she asked.

"He's trash, and so are his fans." Butch said with a grimace.

"Fiona." Zelda voted while glaring at Butch.

After Fiona was launched, the questions continued. "Geckos, who was caught on video, while naked?"

Everyone blanched at that. It makes sense that no one hit the button.

"Tsk, tsk. Badgers, who do you choose?"

"Miles." Olive decided.

"What are we doing?" he asked, before he was launched, screaming all the way.

"Badgers, who cried at an episode of SpongeBob of all things?"

And, like expected, no one hit their button.

"I wouldn't have hit the button either." Bryce mused. "Geckos, choose."

"Xavier." Shaun chose.

Xavier was launched and the questions continued. "Geckos, who decided it was a good idea to wear drag to middle school?"

Most of the guys cringed at the thought. Yoko hit her button, without knowing what the term drag meant.

"What?" she asked. Tess whispered the definition in her ear.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I dressed up as a boy once. It was 'Twin Day'."

Everyone took a sigh of relief. "Oh, I choose Wally."

"Figures." he said as he blasted off.

"Badgers, who accidentally swallowed paint?"

Everyone looked at Olive. "What, I've never digested paint. I swear."

"It's true." Ashton double-checked.

Robbie hit his button. "I was 4… I choose Jenna."

She wordlessly launched. Connor scooched next to Ivy.

"I don't like this challenge." Ivy whispered.

"I know, how did they get this knowledge?" Connor asked.

"Stalkers? Or maybe our families answered questions."

"If that's the case, I hate my sister for blabbing then." Connor quipped, which made Ivy giggle.

"Geckos, who's sister blabbed all of their sibling's personal information to the producers, including middle name and half of their social security number?"

Connor slammed his button. "Brianna! Stay out of my wallet!" he yelled to a cameraman. "I vote Nathan."

He got launched, and the Badgers prepped for their question.

 **000**

 **Connor: Brianna, how many times have Mom and I told you, stay OUT of my room?! Mom, please ground her this time…**

 **000**

 **Ivy: I wish I had a sister or brother like Connor's. That way, it'd be their fault for stuff and not just the only child's fault. But, oh well.**

 **000**

"Badgers, who has put someone in a coma? Jeez… why did this one come with pictures, Ashton?" Bryce asked, while Ashton shrugged off screen.

Everyone looked at Butch. "You think it was me, huh. No, I haven't put anyone in a coma. YET."

No one noticed, but Hillary looked sad at this question, like she was guilty. No one hit the button.

"Geckos, you know what to do."

"We choose Hillary." Donna decided.

"Geckos, who has just suffered a loss? Ashton, these got really depressing fast."

"Don't blame me for it!"

Donna had a tear roll down her cheek, but only Yoko noticed. No one hit the button. The Badgers were quick on this one.

"We vote Tess."

She looked at Shaun. "Good luccCCCCCC!-"

"Badgers, who blew up an automotive's shop accidentally?

Robbie hit his button. "Sheesh, you spill motor oil one time, and it just keeps mocking you… I vote Shaun."

"Well, goodbye." Shaun said as the predicted happened.

"Geckos, who doesn't know how to swim?"

Donna hit her button. "I simply don't have time due to the family gatherings and business meetings. I choose Olive."

"Knew it." she remarked. As guessed, she blasted off.

"Now, here is the lightning round. Anyone can answer and the guy blasted off on the opposite team is chose at random. Okay? Who has a mis-spelt birth certificate?"

Ulayla hit the button due to her name. It was correct, and Donna was launched towards the beach, due to her not being able to swim.

"UGH! Do you know how much this dress cost, you Chris rip-offs?!"

"Don't care." Bryce said boredly. "Who's only had one date?"

Connor hit the button. Robbie was launched.

"Who cheated on their other one?"

No one answered. So, Ashton chose one at random. Butch was launched with the stool. He glared at everyone when he surfaced.

"Who has a crush on one of the contestants here?"

Zelda looked around and saw no one hit the button. Due to her family, she already has a planned marriage. She sighed when no one hit a button. Ashton again chose one at random. Ivy's seat sprang up.

"LAST QUESTION! This one determines the winners, and the one invincible loser at tonight's ceremony. So 3 of you are guaranteed safety. Who was on trial for a first degree murder…"

Everyone looked horrified. It wasn't Butch, so who was it?

"… that they were proven innocent for having the same name of the murderer?"

Everyone relaxed at the next part. But for the contestants, no one answered.

"Well, Ashton can't choose due to 'host bias' so… got it!" Bryce went away for a sec, and had Chef Hatchet choose off screen. Since he didn't meet anyone he chose a letter. Bryce ran back and reported the letter.

"Chef's vote is for… U."

Ulayla shot upwards, meaning the Geckos won! As for Zelda, she gained immunity. Connor and Yoko high-fived and got off the boat.

 **000**

"Well, some secrets were pretty weird, and horrifying. Especially the murderer. But, the Badgers lose and have to report to the Elimination Ceremony at sunset. That is all." Bryce said to the teams. They all went back to their camps.

 **000 Sunset 000**

The Rabid Badgers were tense for their first elimination ceremony. Ashton walked up with a tray of 12 Jumbo Size Marshmallows.

"Hi. I am the moderator of your teams' ceremonies. Bryce gets the Geckos' ceremonies. If your name is not called, you walk down the Dock of Shame, and get launched out of here from the Spring of Shame."

"Do you guys have a spring fetish or something?" Butch rudely asked. "Enough of the springs already."

"This is a kids show!" Hillary snapped.

"So? There gonna hear the word anyway."

"ANY WAY, the votes have been tallied." Ashton said, regaining control. "The following safe people are: Zelda, Olive, Wally, Ulayla, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Ginny, Paul, Robbie, and Xavier."

Butch and Eric received no marshmallow, but both were expecting one.

"Butch, I'm sure you know why you're here. Eric, I'm sure you don't. But, the final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Butch. Somehow."

Eric was shocked, but kept his composure. "Well, I don't see why I was voted off, but good luck to those who deserve it." he said as he walked down the Dock.

"The rest of you can either see him off, or go back to your cabin."

Only Wally and Xavier stayed. The rest went. The duo ran to see him off.

 **000**

Eric was standing on a red X. He saw the 2 boys run up to him.

"I'm just glad you two didn't vote for me."

"We still like what you did back in the maze for us." Wally said.

"Well, I hope one of you win. Ashton, I'm ready." Eric said.

He pressed a button which made him fly off to a separate island. The boys went back to their cabin.

 **000**

Bryce and Ashton were giving the outro on the Dock.

"With 25 people left, what crazy things will happen next?" Ashton asked.

"Find out next time, on Total Drama: A to Z!" Bryce proclaimed.

 **000**

 **This one took longer than I wanted to. But, I am sticking with my promise and continuing to work on this one. It's nice to work with these guys again. Who re you rooting for?**

 **000**

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Rabid Badgers:**_ Butch, Ginny, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Olive, Paul, Robbie, Ulayla, Wally, Xavier, Zelda

 _ **Yelling Geckos:**_ Aaron, Connor, Donna, Fiona, Ivy, Jenna, Kimberly, Miles, Quinn, Shaun, Tess, Veronica, Yoko

 _ **Voted Off:**_ Eric

 **Next Time: The hosts show the competitors all of the new technology they will be using, before the second challenge on the S.S. Cleotak!**

 **-OctoRiter**


	5. Day 3, Part 1: Connections

**Note: Here's another chapter!**

 **000**

Bryce and Ashton were back on the dock. Ashton was only half-asleep due to it being 3 AM. Bryce, however, was beaming.

"You ready to give the intro, Ash?"

"No, dude! It's 3 in the morning! Why do we have to do it now?" he whined.

"To have a cool background while we give it."

Ashton blinked. "That makes sense. Last time on A to Z, new alliances were formed like Logan and Nathan, and we played a challenge of Guess Who's Secret! We learned surprising things like Miles was going to work for the president!"

"Who would've thought. Robbie drank paint once, and Connor's social security number was almost given out. The Badgers lost the game and had the first boot of the game, Eric. At least Olive got a painting before he left." Bryce butted in.

"What will happen on the next episode of Total Drama: A-Z? Find out next!" Ashton finished.

After the cameraman left, the two just stood there.

"What are you waiting for? Prepare!" Bryce ordered.

 **000 RB Campsite 000**

Butch was doing pushups outside, and he noticed Paul walking towards him.

"Yo, I haven't hurt anyone in 2 days, Paul. Anymore, and I'm gonna think you lied to me. And then guess who I'm hurting."

"Butch, relax. I'm simply biding my time for an opportunity. If you can't find a window, you've basically shot yourself in the foot. I have someone today."

"Really? Who?"

 **000**

 **Butch: Hell yeah, this'll be fun for a sadist like me. Watch out! -punches the camera-**

 **000**

 **Paul: -notices the camera's shape- Maybe this was a mistake? … Nah. This'll be awesome!**

 **000**

Wally, Xavier and Zelda were skimming rocks by a lake. Zelda noticed their change of attitude.

"Aren't both of you nervous around girls? I noticed that on the cruise."

"Not around you. You mentioned your arranged marriage, so we felt less nervous. You are pretty though." Wally clarified.

"Thanks." she giggled at the compliment.

"We should bring our a-game today, though." Xavier said. "I feel like all of us are 'weak links'."

"Good point." Wally said. "How about the three of us make an alliance? The weakest link bunch?"

"I'm in." Xavier said.

"I'll do it." Zelda confirmed.

"Great! Let's do good in the challenge today!"

 **000**

 **Zelda: Those guys did bring up a good point. We're all weak links. We lose again, one of us is on the chopping block. I do have a way with words, so I'll try to talk them out of voting us.**

 **000**

Ulayla was braiding Hillary's hair. Olive was getting a two-for-one painting on them. Ginny and Robbie were in the Mess Hall. All in all, the Badgers were getting along well. Even after losing the first challenge.

 **000 YG Campsite 00**

Tess was talking to Shaun.

"I think Ivy has a crush on Connor."

"I though it was the other way around." Shaun said to her.

"Wanna bet on it? They hook up after 4 more challenges." Tess said smugly.

"I'll take you up on that. What do we bet, we don't have money?"

"Hmm… how about if I win, you have to do what I say for a whole day!"

"And if I win?" Shaun asked, skeptical.

She gained a smirk and whispered it to him in his ear. He immediately blushed and started stammering.

"I-i-i-i, oh my god, are you-u-u-u-u ok with th-that?"

"You're cute when you stammer."

Shaun just groaned in his hands.

 **000**

 **Tess: Will I actually do it?… Maybe. -she giggles madly-**

 **000**

Yoko walked up to Connor.

"Hi, teamie! We did good the other day, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. Good job, by the way."

Connor noticed Ivy walk by. Yoko noticed his look.

"Oh! You like her don't you?"

"A little bit. I don't know yet, but I do think she is quite pretty."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Yoko asked.

"It's… complicated."

"Oh."

The two sat in awkward silence for a bit, until Yoko chased after a butterfly.

 **000**

 **Connor: Yeah, I'm new to this romance thing. I don't know if it's just a crush, or if I actually LIKE her. I guess I'll find out in a while.**

 **000**

Kimberly and Veronica were in the bathrooms for hygiene, and not the one for confessionals. Kimberly was doing hair, while Veronica was washing her hands.

Veronica was going to ask for an alliance. She opened her mouth.

"No. I don't trust alliances." Kimberly simply said.

All Veronica did was sigh as she dried her hands.

 **000**

 **Veronica: Geez, Kim is a major buzzkill. She needs to play the game a bit. Like me. It's time to get devious. -unbuttons only one button on her shirt-**

 **000**

"Campers! It's time for the 2nd challenge! Report back to the S.S Cleotak."

 **000**

"Welcome! Before I start the challenge, here's a twist! Everyday, before a challenge, we will have a team swap with one player from each team. The ones chosen were picked blindfold, out of a hat, by Ashton."

Ashton waved.

"Veronica and Robbie! You are now on the opposite side."

The two switched, the former smiling at her luck.

"Now this is something I call Minigame Mania! Whoever does the worst in the minigame drops out of the challenge. We'll go until one entire team is no longer in the challenge. Comprende?"

Everyone nodded.

"The first minigame is called…"

 **000**

 **Cliffhanger. I'm really starting to like working with these guys again. It's been a while. Part 2 to this episode should come out at least by next week. :)**

 **000**

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Rabid Badgers:**_ Butch, Ginny, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Olive, Paul, Ulayla, Veronica, Wally, Xavier, Zelda

 _ **Yelling Geckos:**_ Aaron, Connor, Donna, Fiona, Ivy, Jenna, Kimberly, Miles, Quinn, Robbie, Shaun, Tess, Yoko

 _ **Voted Off:**_ Eric

 **Next Time:**

 **-OctoRiter**


	6. Day 3, Part 2: Minigame Mania!

**Note: You know? Since I keep leaving the Next Time segment blank, please assume that means I haven't decided yet. That good? I didn't double check the end so that's why. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **000**

The 25 were in hamster balls on a flimsy platform on top of the water. Bryce and Ashton were on dry land.

"'Bumper Balls!' The first 10 campers to crash into the water are out of the challenge! Then the 15 get into the good minigames!" he said through a radio to each camper.

Connor was next to Ivy.

"Good luck!" he called, but the plastic muffled his voice.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"One last thing, we covered the plastic with a powder that disintegrates the plastic only if made contact with water. On the airhorn, commence bumping."

Sniggers were heard from Butch, Quinn, Tess, and Miles. Yoko looked confused as usual.

"Whatever!" he blasted the horn, through a megaphone, through a microphone as well, which dazed some people.

Like Ginny. Donna bumped her off, before she could gather her bearings. Kimberly accidentally rolled off on her own.

Robbie went for Wally, but Zelda rushed him off before he could touch him. Wally gave a thankful nod.

Connor and Butch were fighting, Fiona repelled Nathan, and Ulayla parried Jenna's attack. It was really entertaining to the three people already out, and sopping wet. Kimberly was wringing out her hair while Ginny emptied her shoe.

Butch got the upper hand on Connor and pushed him in the water, but at the speed he was going, he couldn't stop himself in time before he was also plunged. Quinn bumped Xavier and Veronica for a double kill.

Hillary ran so fast she tripped and spun around before hitting Yoko, who hit Logan before plunging both of them.

Paul, thinking quick, jumped and pounded the platform, causing everyone to fly, but Quinn was the first one to fly off completely.

"The 10 have been eliminated!" Ashton said as he pressed a button.

The hamster balls all disintegrated. The 10 washed up.

"You guys can do anything you want." Bryce said. "15, follow us!"

The 15 went away. Connor and Yoko left, conversing about their luck. Butch stomped off, Logan and Ginny conversed, and Quinn and Robbie as well. Kimberly went to dry herself off.

Xavier looked over at Veronica. Her outfit, due to being wet, had tightened on her body, and Xavier noticed this. Veronica saw him looking out of the corner of her eye, and smirked. Knowingly, she wringed her hair above her, drenching her. She checked to see if he saw that, and it was evident.

She walked over to him. "You wanna take a swim?"

"Um-uh-uh, s-sure." he stuttered.

"Okay, I'll change into my bikini, and we can meet up here. Later!" she ran off to change, giving him a nice view of her running.

 **000**

 **Xavier: -in swim trunks- Usually, girls don't talk to me, because of me being a nerd. Hopefully, she's nice, unlike the senior prank last year. -he flips the camera off to 'certain people'-**

 **000**

 **Veronica: -now in red bikini- Not gonna lie, the little one is really cute, but not who I'm looking for. This "swim" -air quotes on the word: swim- is gonna help both of us. But I'll play along in his little crush.**

 **000**

The 15 saw an obstacle course with 3 parts, a tire run, monkey bars with grease, and a sprint. Immediate fail means a DQ from the challenge. The hosts didn't need to explain anything.

"Obsta-Kill Course! Last 5 are DQ'd! Go!" Ashton announced. **[1]**

Ivy and Jenna immediately sprinted, due to their physique and stamina, and cleared the tire run with ease.

Everyone else cleared it except Paul and Miles.

 **000**

 **Paul: Physical challenges, are not my forte. At least I got out Quinn.**

 **000**

 **Miles: I was distracted, what are we doing again? -Bryce pulls him out, muttering something about 'another Lindsay'-**

 **000**

Everyone was at the greased bars, and that was when the girls slowed down. Aaron backed up, and pulled out his board.

"What?" Fiona asked herself.

He then ran and jumped on the board then ollied on top of the bars and slid all the way. The rest watched and wondered if this was legal.

It was, but he put it away, and started sprinting towards the finish. Ivy started working her way around it, and Shaun just walked on top of it. Nathan went after Olive, but Donna tripped from behind andsent them all off the bars.

"5 have been eliminated! The 10 still in report to the mess hall!"

 **000**

Some of the eliminated campers were in here. Connor was playing rock, paper, scissors against Robbie. And Yoko was eating lunch. Bryce made a signal, which clarified the 3 had to leave. They did, and Yoko snuck an apple for Quinn.

"We have to wait for this next mini-game. Whoever needs to use the bathroom, use it now."

Ulayla and Zelda were the only ones that didn't have to go. They immediately recognized their challenge. All they did was grimace.

 **000**

 **Zelda: Oh boy, I binged watched only the first season before coming here, and believe me, I thought that was the only time they would use that one!**

 **000**

Nathan was beatboxing while Logan tried to rap, but since he was a white teenager, let's just say, it wasn't too good, and has been cut for the audience's sanity.

Olive finished painting Ginny, after she did Robbie, and was taking a break. She heard Miles wondering about why they're called "butterflies".

"There's nothing even close to butter on them! But they can fly… hmm. This requires further speculation."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

 **000**

 **Olive: Not gonna lie, I was shocked he knew such words like 'speculation' and 'requires'. I should get used to this. -she chuckles-**

 **000**

Veronica saw Xavier in the water. She wanted her plan to work. She tightened her bikini straps to really grab his attention. He didn't look over until she came running down to the lake. It was a good site to see.

"H-hi, Veronica." he stuttered slightly.

"Hello." she said, flipping her blonde hair. "I wanted to talk to you in private, let's go farther out."

They went to the point where the shoulders were just above the water. "I wanted to be in an alliance with you. You're really smart and cute, so that makes you a really great ally. Do yo accept?"

She reached out her hand, but she saw him flinch. "What's wrong?"

"There was a similar conversation a couple years ago I had with another girl, and I thought she liked me, but she rudely pranked me at a dance, and I haven't trusted popular people since that moment."

She looked thoughtful. "I'm not popular where I'm from, I'm sort of an outcast. People called me rude names ever since puberty hit me."

Xavier smiled. "I like to think they were jealous over you."

She smiled back. "I think that too. Let's do some diving."

Before they did, Xavier said he accepted the invite to the alliance. Her plan was working, but she eased up on it for now.

 **000**

 **Veronica: I'm not lying, Tommy Shroder is the main cause of the insults. I like to think Xavier is the opposite of him. Sweet, nice… Focus, V! Don't get too attracted.**

 **000**

The campers were seated, as they had 3 plates in front of each of them. They were the squid-grasshopper pizza, buffalo testicles, and the dolphin dogs.

"Brunch of Disgustingness V2! The last 5 to finish are out! GO!" Bryce exclaimed.

Zelda finished her meal with ease, only stopping on the pizza, but regained control.

Fiona took more convincing, along with Ivy, but they forced themselves through it.

Shaun, Jenna, and Hillary all barfed, making them DQ'd.

Wally finished, but almost lost it. He had to swallow it, which made Tess barf, and with Aaron seeing that, he barfed too. Ulayla didn't even touch anything, and she made it into the final round. She smirked to herself.

"The last 5 follow us!"

 **000**

 **Tess: I can stomach a lot, but that was flat out gross! -her face turns green again, and commences barfing-**

 **000**

 **Logan: -looks in toilet to see the barf- Oh come on! I just want take a sh-(lost in Static)**

 **000**

Shaun and Robbie were in the bathroom. Shaun wanted to get the taste out of his mouth, and Robbie just had to go.

"Was it that bad?" he asked the boy who like vampires.

All Shaun did was slowly turn his head to him menacingly.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." he quipped before walking out.

 **000**

The last 5 were strapped to a spinner. They had to get to a chair that was 100 meters away from the spinner.

"Final Sprint! First one to sit down on the chair wins it for their team. Spin!" Bryce announced as Ashton hit a button.

The 5 were spun for a whole minute, the speed getting faster. It didn't help that the Brunch was starting to take a toll.

They were released from the device, and all 5 hit the floor.

"Maybe we should have had a different challenge." Ashton said.

But they were shocked to see Wally, of all people, to get up and run to the chair. He was halfway done, when Ivy woke up, and she sprinted to the chair. Wally picked up the pace and jumped to it, causing one person to sit down.

"And the winner is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… The Badgers!"

Wally's jump was a success. But the force of it, made the chair break. Ivy picked him up.

"Good job." she said.

"Thanks, I'm used to being dizzy from the swirlies I get."

Ivy looked at the camera.

 **000**

 **Ivy: Mam, a lot of us are bullied, aren't we? It's like Chris hand-picked us.**

 **000**

 **Bryce: Nope! I did!**

 **Ashton: I helped too!**

 **Bryce: Uhh, sure.**

 **000**

The Underdogs gathered at their spot by the lake.

"So, next time we lose, we vote Veronica?" Zelda asked.

"No." Xavier answered. Wally gave him a look.

"Why not?"

"She's my friend."

"So who do we vote for then?" Zelda asked.

"Either Butch, Hillary, or Logan. Every choice has benefits."

Zelda gave him a nod of approval.

 **000**

 **Zelda: I don't get it. We had one person we were voting for, and Xavier ruins it? I hope he realizes she has to go sooner or later.**

 **000**

The Geckos were at the ceremony. Most campers were on edge, while Donna only filed her nails.  
Bryce walked up.

"Yo, I host your ceremonies, while Ashton does the other team. You guys were to vote off one member of your team by using the confessional, then the one with the most votes and no marshmallow, gets sent home. So care to explain what happened?"

"Most of the athletic people got out in the first game. Ivy was the only one who could've saved us in time. Fiona too, if it wasn't for the spinner." Shaun said.

"Regardless, the votes are tallied and it looks like the ones safe are: Tess,

Miles

Quinn

Aaron

Yoko

Shaun

Kimberly

Connor

Ivy

Fiona

Jenna."

Robbie and Donna were the last ones. Donna looked mad.

"Why am I in the bottom two?!"

"Oh boy." Robbie gulped.

"This final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Robbie."

He sighed loudly, while Donna gasped theatrically.

"NO! I'M NOT EVEN LEAVING!"

"We thought you might say that. Chef!" Bryce addressed.

The contestants saw Chef pick up the whiny girl, and threw her onto the X. Bryce hit a button, and a boot kicked her to an island that looked like the Playa.

"Harsh elimination guys. You probably humiliated her." Bryce faux scolded.

"No, she did that by herself." Aaron said.

"Return to camp, this ceremony is over."

When the 12 left, it cutaway to Bryce standing back on the Dock.

"Sheesh, brutal. Expect all of this and more, next time on Total Drama: A-Z!"

 **000**

 **Welp, how was that chapter? 24 are left, and sorry this took a while, but I have to prepare for finals, so that's gonna suck. :(**

 **000**

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Rabid Badgers:**_ Butch, Ginny, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Olive, Paul, Ulayla, Veronica, Wally, Xavier, Zelda

 _ **Yelling Geckos:**_ Aaron, Connor, Fiona, Ivy, Jenna, Kimberly, Miles, Quinn, Robbie, Shaun, Tess, Yoko

 _ **Voted Off:**_ Eric, Donna

 **Next Time: TBD**

 **-OctoRiter**


	7. Day 4, Part 1: What'cha TRON'na do?

**Note: Well, finals are over! Hopefully I can get some stuff done! Sorry this took awhile, but I was also busy with my more popular story, Cleotak. There's more demand in that area.**

 **Also, from here, the chapters are going to start pushing the T rating just a bit. Nothing too bad, but I feel like I need to do it with this one with the ideas that I have at the moment. If you don't like that, I guess you're going to a different story.**

 **000**

Bryce and Ashton stand on the Dock of Shame.

"Do we REALLY have to do a recap?" Ashton asked, whining.

"It's Total Drama Tradition! We have to!" Bryce declared.

"We can be unique and not have one." Ashton whispered.

"… Good idea! All you need to know is that Donna was eliminated, after a mini-game challenge, and people interacted and schemed. That's basically it!"

"Bye!" Ashton waved, happy he doesn't have to wake up so early anymore.

 **000**

 **Butch: I'm starting to think that nerd lied to me. I don't appreciate being lied to. If I don't hurt somebody today, he'll be the first on the list.**

 **000**

 **Xavier: I'm still confused. I can't tell if Veronica was flirting yesterday, or just talking. She made sure I was looking, but that might just mean she likes me, maybe. I don't assume anything since the prank.**

 **000**

Connor facepalmed. The same halfpipe from the other day had still been set up, so Aaron was doing some dangerous tricks.

Shaun walked up to Connor, who was writing down in a journal. The smaller boy looked over Connor's shoulder to see he was drawing a really good copy of Aaron's movements. It was properly shaded and all it needed was the colors.

"That's a great drawing." Shaun complimented, as Connor jumped.

"Dude! Warn somebody!"

"Sorry! Anyway, not what I wanted to talk about. I was just wondering about making an alliance."

Connor thought it over. Sure, he didn't know him that well, but this could be a good time to, and he didn't seem that bad either.

"Sure. Is it just us, or are there more?"

"You're the first one I asked, so just us. Maybe Tess, or someone of your choice."

Connor turned to see Ivy talking to Tess, seeing as how they didn't catch up since the maze.

"How about them?" Connor asked.

"Worth a shot…" he said under his breath as they got up to walk to them. Aaron hadn't heard a word of their conversation, but his wheel caught on something when Fiona came into view.

"Jeez! Are you okay?" Fiona helped him up to his feet.

After he got over the pain in his legs, he responded. "Yeah, my wheel just locked up. That never happens…"

"Well, try to keep off the leg for a little bit. I've seen worse."

 **000**

 **Aaron: -winces as he raises his leg to sit comfortably- Nice that someone's looking after me. Glad she was there.**

 **000**

 **Shaun: With the dare that Tess made me, I don't know what to do, really. I'll tell Connor later, hopefully he won't react like I hope he will.**

 **000**

Butch dragged Paul into a hideaway spot.

"Listen nerd! I don't like being tricked. If I don't beat someone up, today, I will-"

"I haven't forgot your end of the deal." Paul replied, calmly while dusting himself off. "It has to be someone from the other team. Maybe Kimberly, Jenna or Robbie?"

"Alright." he smirked as he walked away from the smaller boy.

 **000**

 **Paul: Ugh, starting to hate my choice of partners. While I feel bad for sending him off to medivack someone, I don't. I should've said Quinn.**

 **000**

Wally and Zelda were by their meetup spot by the lake. Xavier had still been asleep, so they would tell him the plan afterwards.

"So, what is the plan?" Zelda asked.

That is, IF they had one.

"Not sure. If we do end up in a bad spot, maybe we can get one of the girls out, like Hillary, or Kim."

"Anything's good at this point. We really haven't felt the need to have a plan, so I'm gonna clear my mind a bit." Zelda left as she went to change into swim wear.

"Meeting dismissed." Wally grumbled.

 **000**

Tess and Ivy were chatting about the deal Tess made. Ivy was laughing quite loud.

"You bet him wha-" she got out before she continued laughing.

"To be honest, I panicked!" Tess lied a little bit about what the bet was about. Instead, it was if Aaron hooked up with Fiona in less than three days, he would win the bet with the wager.

"Still, what girl bets a guy showing him her boobs!? That's hilarious!"

"You don't got to say it out loud!" she said as she saw Shaun and Connor walk up.

"What's with the laughing?" Connor asked.

Shaun and Tess shared a glance. Like they were talking to each other with their minds.

 _I told her._ The feminine look said.

 _Are you kidding? I'm gonna have to tell him as well then._

 _They might as well know._

 _But, it's just not something you talk about openly._ The masculine one said, awkwardly.

 _Say for yourself! It's not your boobs on the line!_ The girl glared back with the "message" and it was done.

"Funny joke." Ivy told. "What's up with you?"

"You guys wanna start an alliance? It's that time of the game to start making connections." Connor said.

 **000**

 **Ivy: After we said yes and they left, I HAD to remind her of the irony of the other better just joining up with us! You can't make this stuff up!**

 **000**

 **Tess: -bangs head against the wall-**

 **000**

Miles had found Logan and Nathan. Even though they were on the other team, Miles had to say to his buddy.

"Hi, Luke!"

Logan turned around and groaned. Nathan stepped forward.

"I'll take care of it." he whispered. "Miles, we are on different teams. You can't be in our area."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's against the rules."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"I'll tattle on you if you don't."

"Aww, tattletale." Miles complained as he walked away.

"Thanks man."

"I only did it, because you would've said something you would have come to regret."

 **000**

Yoko was laying on a rock. This was the first time she was out of Asia, so she was taking in the nice scenery. She witnessed Kimberly and Jenna talking, but chose to ignore it. She noticed a bird chirping, next to her feet.

"Hello, little one." she greeted.

The bird then got eaten by a snake.

"Ah!" she eeped.

 **000**

 **Yoko: Well, that was unexpected…**

 **000**

Ginny ran up to Yoko. "Challenge time, Yoko. Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be a minute. Gotta clean my hair."

 **000**

Chris was in front of the elimination ceremony. The 24 had all arrived, some more eager than others.

They had took notice to the new system of technology behind all of the seats. It was like a jukebox in comparison, but had multiple helmets connected wireless. All in all, it looked like they were going to be using this more than once.

"Welcome to the next challenge! This is something new, or newer, than usual. Everyone put on a helmet and I'll explain later."

"This is kind of suspicious." Robbie said. But no one listened, as everyone put on a helmet. After Robbie did, Chris flipped a switch, and everyone was knocked out. Chris turned on "Option 1," which had a TRON logo on a CD. He hit play.

 **000**

The teens loaded into an arcade-like game. 24 bikes were laid out, with red and blue bikes for one team, and the other had yellow and green. In front of them was a 100x100 square grid. Chris's voice had played over a speaker.

" _Hello contestants! The first Virtual Reality challenge is inspired by TRON! You will get on these bikes, based on team color, and try to knock off the other team by any means necessary. You cannot brake, all you can do is go. If you run off the course boundaries, you are out. If you lose all speed, you are out. If you run into someone else's line, you are out! Everyone has three lives, got it? The first team to lose all of the lives goes to elimination. Everyone ready?"_

 **000**

 **Connor: YES! Video game challenges! They are true!**

 **000**

 **Nathan: I'm a fan of this series, so it's goodbye to the Geckos!**

 **000**

 **Wally: TRON? I don't really know the source material that well…**

 **000**

 **AN: That's the chapter! Sorry for the delay, had stuff to do. The next one should be out in a bit, I like this challenge idea!**

 **Also the VR is not my idea. I saw it on Knifez' story Total Drama Chaos. I thought I could try as well.**

 **000**

 _ **Teams:**_

 _ **Rabid Badgers:**_ Butch, Ginny, Hillary, Logan, Nathan, Olive, Paul, Ulayla, Veronica, Wally, Xavier, Zelda

 _ **Yelling Geckos:**_ Aaron, Connor, Fiona, Ivy, Jenna, Kimberly, Miles, Quinn, Robbie, Shaun, Tess, Yoko

 _ **Voted Off:**_ Eric, Donna

 **Next Time: The teens battle it out TRON style!**

 **-OctoRiter**


End file.
